


The Vampire Diaries Couple One-Shots

by VampireSlayer98



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSlayer98/pseuds/VampireSlayer98
Summary: Just a collection of different couples in the TVD UniverseI will tag Relationships as i add more of them





	1. Unless You Ask Me To

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am because i couldn't sleep, so it's not my best work. This is an old one-shot that i had found in a box in my room, i made a few changes to make it better than i had it. I apologize in advance for run-on sentences and OOC-ness. Please let me know what you think.

Tomorrow was the big day and Bonnie was worried. What if Kol left her at the alter? What if she tripped walking down the aisle? What if Klaus doesn't have the rings? All of these thoughts were racing through her head. She couldn't get to sleep. Rebekah must have sensed this because she rolled over to look at Bonnie. "He'll be there, don't worry." Rebekah tried to reassure her. "How do you know?" Bonnie asked doubt still plaguing her mind. "Because I know my brother and he'll be there, he's madly in love with you, anyone can see it." Rebekah explained. "I hope your right." Bonnie said before falling asleep.

Bonnie woke up to people yelling. She looked over to the door and saw Rebekah yelling at someone. By the way she was moving it seemed like she was trying to keep someone out. Bonnie saw brown curly locks and instantly knew that it was Kol trying to get in. Bonnie looked around the room to make sure her wedding dress was safely tucked away from eye sight, which it was courtesy of Rebekah no doubt.

"Let him in." Bonnie told Rebekah while sitting up. "Are you sure Bonnie?" she asked, Bonnie just nodded. Rebekah moved away from the door letting Kol in, then left closing the door behind her.

"So you haven't ran yet?" he asked, Bonnie shook her head. Kol grinned at her and walked over to the bed sitting down beside Bonnie. He gave her a quick peck on her lips. Bonnie smiled, but it faded as soon as it came. Kol noticed, "What's wrong, Darling?" "It's just that, I still have doubts that you'll leave me at the alter." Bonnie explained while looking down at her hands in her lap. "Bonnie, please look at me." Kol lightly asked her while hooking his finger under her chin to get her to look at him.

"I'm not going to leave you, ever. I love you too much to do that. I'm scared that you'll leave me because of my families history with you and your friends, but I will never leave you, unless you ask me to. Kol explained to her. Bonnie started tearing up, Kol gently reached up and brushed them away. "I will never leave you too Kol, unless you ask me to. I love you too." Bonnie said.

Kol smiled widely, Bonnie moved so that she was sitting in his lap, her arms around his neck and his hands at her waist. They both look at each other with eyes full of love. Bonnie leans down and kisses him, her fingers playing softly with his hair. One of his hands moved up threading into her hair lightly, the other one trailed across her back to the middle of it pulling her as close to him as he can. After a couple of minutes they pulled away resting their foreheads against each other.

They heard clapping from the door, they both pulled away and turned to look, they saw Klaus, Caroline, Stefan, Rebekah, Elijah, Elena, Damon, Katherine, Jeremy and Matt, trying to all fit in the doorway. They were smiling and clapping at the scene before them. "That was a wonderful speech, little brother." Klaus teased. Kol groaned and hid his face in Bonnie's neck. Bonnie's hand moved from his neck to the back of his head and started to massage his head. Kol's arms tightened around Bonnie's waist in response. "Yeah, we all know Kol is just a big softy, but we all need to get ready for the wedding, so everyone but the girls, GET OUT!" Rebekah commanded while trying to usher the boys out of the room. Everyone just laughed while Rebekah scowled at them.

Bonnie got off Kol's lap and shooed him away, but before he left Bonnie kissed him, "I love you." she said. "I love you too." Kol replied smiling before leaving to get ready.

That day Bonnie Bennett became Bonnie Mikaelson and she wouldn't change it for the world.

 


	2. I Don't Hate You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter for this book!!!! Sorry it's kinda crappy. It's Caroline and Klaus, let me know what you think!!

It was late at night, the moon was full and high in the sky. The campus was quiet and empty aside from the odd student rushing back to their dorm or to a night class.

Caroline was one of those students heading back to her dorm after a night class. All she wanted to do was go to her empty dorm room and sleep for the next week. That's exactly what she was going to do, if it weren't for the werewolf that was blocking her way to the dorm.

Caroline and the wolf were having a stare off, trying to figure out who was going to move first. Caroline tried to make a run to her dorm but even with her vampire speed the wolf leaped at her, knocking her down. She tried to push the wolf off of her but the wolf was to strong.

It's strong jaws clamped down on her shoulder and she let out an unearthly scream. Caroline finally managed to throw the wolf off of her, and while the wolf was dazed she sped off to her dorm room locking it behind her. 

She went over to her mirror to look at the damage. It was bad. The wound took up her entire shoulder and the teeth marks were about an inch deep. She started looking around for any of Klaus's blood that he gave her before leaving to New Orleans. She couldn't find any.

Caroline started to panic, she knew she wouldn't be able to drive herself to New Orleans and she couldn't ask Bonnie or Elena to drive her because they were in Mystic Falls with their boyfriends. She decided to call Klaus, maybe he would be able to make it in time.

Dialing his number it rang once, twice, and a third time. Caroline wondered if he would actually answer. On the fourth ring he picked up.

"Hello Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure of you calling?" He said in way of greeting.

"I need your help." Caroline said.

"Why would you need my help?" He asked.

Before Caroline could reply he continued. "Can't you and your friends handle it or is Elena to busy switching between Salvatore's again to care about your problems."

Caroline practically growled at Klaus. "Elena is at Damon's and Bonnie is at Kol's, they can't help me, only you can."

Klaus sighed, "What is it then?"

"I'm dying" Caroline said.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"I got bit by a werewolf and I ran out of your blood." Caroline replied trying to keep her voice steady.

"Alright Love, I'm on my way." Klaus said before hanging up.

A few hours later and Caroline was laying in bed, the hallucinations had started an hour previous. The door to her dorm opened and Klaus walked in. Caroline turned her head towards him and said, "Your not real."

"I'm real Caroline." The not-Klaus replied.

"No your not, Klaus doesn't care enough to come save me."Caroline said to him.

"Why would you think that?" Klaus responded.

"Because I manipulated and used you to get what my friends and I wanted, you hate me now." Caroline said.

"Oh love, I don't hate you." Klaus responded kindly.

"You don't?" Caroline asked.

"No, I don't." Klaus smiled. 

Klaus walked over to Caroline's bed and sat down beside her. He lifted her head and brought his wrist up to her mouth.

"Have at it love." Klaus said.

Caroline let her vampire face show as she drank. When she finished Klaus gently put her head back on her pillow. 

"Get some sleep love." Klaus told her.

Caroline nodded before falling asleep. A few hours later Caroline woke up. She sat up in bed and brought her hand up to her shoulder. The bite was healed. Looking around her dorm she noticed Klaus asleep in a chair. Caroline slowly got up and went to the bathroom to shower. When she finished showering she walked out of the bathroom to see Klaus was awake. Klaus looked up when Caroline walked into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asked.

"Better, thanks to you." Caroline smiled.

Nodding Klaus got up and walked to the door.

"That's it? You come and heal me, I say thank you and you just leave." Caroline said.

Klaus froze at the door.

"I remember what I said to you." Caroline said.

Klaus tensed up.

"I remember you telling me that you don't hate me for what I've done to you." Caroline continued.

Klaus turned around and faced Caroline.

"I don't." Klaus whispered.

Caroline heard him. "I know." She responded.

"Why don't you hate me?" Caroline asked. "I helped kill your brother, I tried to kill you."

"Bonnie brought him back and I've tried to kill you and your friends multiple times, so why don't you hate me?" Klaus countered.

"Well, because I see the good in people." Caroline responded a little unsurly.

Klaus walked closer to her. "I think it's more than that." Klaus told her.

Caroline backed away from Klaus until her back made contact with a wall. Klaus trapped her against the wall. When Caroline wouldn't answer Klaus said, "I think you care about me more than you admit."

Caroline gave in, "Fine, your right, okay, happy now?"

"No, I want to hear you say it." He responded.

Caroline took a deep breath before saying, "I care about you Klaus."

Klaus smiled, "Was that so hard to admit."

Caroline said, "You never answered my question."

"I don't hate you because I care about you Caroline, but you already know that." He said.

Caroline smiled and told him, "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it."

Caroline moved away from him and sat on her bed. "Thank you for coming to save me."

"Of course, whenever you need me just call." He told her. 

Caroline nodded.

"I should go." Klaus said.

"Oh okay, I guess I will see you later then?" She asked.

"Of course." Klaus said.

Before he walked out the door, he leaned down and kissed Caroline on the cheek. Then he was gone. Caroline raised her hand to her cheek and smiled. Thing's were gonna be different. Hopefully Elena won't freak out to much.


End file.
